Zuko and the wolf girl
by Gothic Arctic snow Wolf
Summary: Zuko and Iroh have to leave BaSingSe and are taken to a temple were monks help others. They meet a new friend and a new rival. But while on the journy they discover a new land. Will they continue on their journy to a safe land or will they fufill a porfic
1. Chapter 1

Zuko and Iroh were in Ba-Sing-Se when someone came in to the teashop. He was covered in tattoos and had a cloak on. The he walked up to Zuko and Iroh. "May I speak with you in private" he asked. "Why yes" Iroh answered. Then they went to the back room. "Zuko and Iroh of the fire nation I have been sent by a secret group of monks to warn both of you. You are both in great danger. People are getting more subspecies about you're identity. And Azula is planning to sneak into Ba-Sing-Se to find you." Then we'll leave the city and hide at the North Pole" Zuko said. "That won't be necessary. One of the monks will personally escort you to a safer place along with others in need" the monks said. "That's very grateful of you. When do we leave?" Iroh asked. "You have 4 hour's to pack. We must be there by tonight" the monk said.

Later

They were finally at the temple when they saw an old rival. "Well look who it is". "What are you doing here Zhao" Zuko said. "Well I was pulled out of the ocean by firenatoin troops and was stuck in bed for a week". "If you try to hurt my nephew I will unleash my firebending tenfold" Iroh said. "Don't worry I won't and don't yell you'll wake up Mai-Ling" Zhao said. "She's my daughter. Her mother died of illness when she was a baby" Zhao said. "You escort is almost ready. She will be in a few minuets" one of the monks said. Then Zuko saw a shadow and then girl who looked like 16 came out and bowed to the other monk. Like the others she was covered in tattoos but there was one the others didn't have. (Just in case you're wandering the tattoos are there's on her face there is a lightning bolt on her forehead, a Chinese dragon one on her left cheek, a line the goes like a zigzag line and at the end there's a dot, on her arms she has a yin-yang sin on her left arm a tiger one on her right, on her forearms the Chinese words in calligraphy moon master mountain, the four nation symbolizes for each spirit, on the front and on her left hand a moon and on the right a mountain, then it's the same thing on her legs except there's no ying yang or tiger and the calligraphy is on the back of her calf's, and finally there's a big wolf paw print on the back of her neck) When she got closer he saw that her black hair was in a headband and she was wearing what he was. (Which is the outfit he and Iroh wore before getting the job at the teashop in Ba-Sing-Se) "Were about to depart. You have my word you will get there swiftly and safely," the girl said. "We thank you. What is you're name" Iroh asked. "My name's Anne. I know all you're name's. You better get on you're horses and get ready to go" Anne said. When they were all mounted Anne told her bay horse (that's a horses with a brown body and a black mane and tail). "Ghost Dancer move out" Anne yelled. Zuko couldn't concentrate much. He kept thinking about her eyes. Her eyes were very light blue she looked like she was about to cry. And he started blushing slightly. "Zuko are you ok," Iroh asked.

"Uh? I'm fine let's keep moving," he said.

Well that's the first chapter. Please be nice this is my first fic. Please read and reply.


	2. Chapter 2

They were trialing for a while when they finally stopped at a creek near the forest. "We're stopping here to find a campsite near here and to water the horses. Do you want to stretch you're legs" Anne asked. "Why a leg stretch would be nice," Iroh said. Then May-Ling started to wake up. "How are you sweetie," Zhao asked. "I'm fine daddy, " May-Ling said (she's only 6). As Anne was looking on a map for a campsite she saw Zuko. "Hey Zuko. Need anything?" "No I'm fine I thought I could help you find food". "That's great there's a spot by the river. I'll get some spears and meet you by the river". When Anne was at the river she started taking her boots off when Zuko notice a burn scar on her right ankle. "Anne what happened to you're ankle?" "Its nothing lets get started."

Later

Every one was making camp while Anne was staring into the night. Then Iroh came up and sat next to her. "Anne are you ok? You seem so sad." "I was having a flash back. Its hard to lose someone you car about." "What do you mean?" Zuko said. "Well when I was 13 I was going out with a boy (she's from are time you'll find out about the temple soon) and he was part of this Indian spirit and I couldn't protect him. Then his friend burned me. Then the wolf spirit put his paw on the back of my neck. That gave me wolf powers. My stepsister was giving me a hard time so I went to live with the monks. I became a bending master and a master of every martial arts known to man. I also learned healing and weapon's stuff. "So you ran away from home," Iroh asked. "No my dad helped me get there" Anne said. "So you're boyfriend died," Zuko asked. "He technically didn't die he became the horse spirit and before he left he kissed me" Anne said. "I lost some one I really cared about "Iroh said. "He was my only son and I to never want anything like that to happen again," Iroh said. "We should get back to camp," Zuko said. Meanwhile Zhao was taking care of his daughter. She was born weak but Zhao didn't care. He loved his daughter to pieces. "I have the tent set up," Zhao said. "Thanks daddy" May-Ling said, "How are you feeling sweetheart? (feels her fore head) You don't feel warm. You should be fine". Then he started to rock her to sleep having a flash back. He was with his wife Tomoko who was in labor with May-Ling. When she was born she was weak but after a while she became strong and healthy. When his daughter was asleep he laid her down and kissed her goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Around 5 in the mourning Anne started shouting. "There a spirit some were". "Were: Iroh said. "It coming from the west". "Should we runaway from it" May Ling said. "I think it wants us to find it" Anne said. Well how long will it be there? Maybe we could sleep for a few more minutes," Zuko said. "That might not be the best idea Zuko" Iroh said pointing to storm clouds. Then they were on their horses and following Anne. Then they were at a cave. "This is were I felt the spirits vibrations" Anne said. "I see lights glowing" Zhao said. "Maybe we should leave". "Zhao we can't turn back now. I think what ever spirit is in their wants us there" Anne said. Then they started to walk into the cave and they heard sinning. "Welcome. My name is Muru." (Yes its Muru from Balto 2) "Are you the spirit that was calling me," Anne asked. "Yes" Muru said. "I am shedding light were darkness lies. When every creature in the world is born a spirit stands beside them." "Why" Anne asked. To light there way through the long dark night and sing them songs to guide them," said Muru. "Why" Zuko asked. Because each of us has a destiny that's sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me but the journey begins in the heart" said Muru. Then Anne's eyes and the paw print started glowing. Then Muru started singing. "You must go to the east go to the west. The road is rocky and the way is far. It's a dangerous trail. A difficult quest. If you want to know who you really are. There are forces all around you to comfort and to guide you. Fathers and teachers powerful creatures. And a voice that sings inside you". Then Anne turned into a wolf. Then different spirits started singing. "Or you can turn back around. Run along home. Back to the place were you're friends are. Perhaps that is best. You need the rest. Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest? Unless you want to know. You truly want to know. Unless you want to know who you really are. Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?" Then the painting in the cave stopped glowing. Then Anne stopped glowing and fainted. "What happened to her daddy?" May-Ling asked. "I think she passed out" Iroh said as her found a pulse on her neck. Then Anne started to wake up. "Anne are ok" Zuko asked. "I'm fine I tell you every thing that happened when we make camp," Anne said. "I think you should think twice about that," Zhao said. "Look". Then they saw a terrible rain storm.


	4. Chapter 4

"If we can get out of here right now we can find a place to stay in a town" Zhao said. "We'll never make it to town with before the storm starts" Anne said. "We'll have to take that change," Zhao said. Then they got on their horses and were off. In about an hour it started to rain. Zhao and his daughter were riding when the horse went over a log by jumping and May-Ling fell off. Zuko saved her but fell into the river. "Zuko!" Iroh shouted. Then Anne used waterbending to bring him in. Then he spit up the water. Anne got up on her horse with Zuko and they found another cave. " We'll stay here for now," Iroh said. "Zuko are you ok." "I'm fine uncle." "Here you should dry you're self off." Anne said. "Thanks Anne" Zuko said. Then they all went to sleep. The next mourning Zuko woke up coughing. Iroh heard him and walked over to him. Iroh turned him over and noticed he skin was very pale; he was sweating, and shivering like crazy. "Zuko you don't seem to look well." "Uncle I'm fine" Zuko said before coughing again. Iroh felt his forehead. "You have a fever Zuko. You need to stay warm." Iroh said. So Anne put a blanket on him. She was trained to heal at the temple. She put a wet cloth on his forehead. "This will bring you're fever down" Anne said. "Hoe is he doing" Iroh asked. "Not to good. The river must've been cold. And he was in the rain a lot" Anne said. Iroh went to get more firewood. "Sir are you fine," Zhao said. "I'm fine. I'm just scared. I don't know if it will get worse," Iroh said. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been through worse. And Anne knows what to do. May-Ling was sick like this many times," Zhao said. "Why do you care about my nephew now" Iroh asked. "I realized the mistakes I've made in my past. And seeing May-Ling again made me realize that its not worth the rivalry" Zhao said. Mean while May-Ling was helping take care of Zuko. Then Iroh and Zhao walked in. "I have a map. A town is not to far from hear. They have lots of healers. We can take him there" Zhao said. "Zhao he's in no condition to travel. He needs to rest. He'll be fine" Anne said." "Who is this Zuko person you are talking about you're noble ones" Zuko said. "He starting to talk nonsense we have to get him to a healer" Iroh said. "But how? He's in no condition and we don't know what cure to get him," Anne said. "If we can't get him to a healer we'll get a healer to come to him" Iroh said. "I'll help you sir" Zhao said. "I'll be back soon Zuko" Iroh said." "Thank you oh wise one" Zuko said.

"I'll take care of him" Anne said. Then Iroh and Zhao went to find a healer.

Just to let you Know I'm bad with grammar. So that's why my grammar skinks.


	5. Chapter 5

After Iroh and Zhao had left Amy started to make Zuko tea and mea so soup. "Here Zuko this will help you feel better". Zuko drank the tea and ate the soup and went to sleep. "Amy when do you think daddy will come back" May-Ling asked. "I don't know" Amy said. Later on Amy told May-Ling about her past. "I'm finally of marring age but my family would say I would have to be older. Not that anyone in my class would understand. Especially my step sister Samantha or Sam as I call her. My step dad spoils her and every one adores her. My step dad she was born lucky he says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am. My mom and real dad appreciated me. My Dad mostly. Ever since that day 3 years ago my mom stop loving me for whom I am. My dad is all I have left. The monks are like my family. And so is the Native American tribe I come from. My friends at school were the only ones who accepted me for being part wolf. The wolf packs accept me. But my dad is the only one in my family who accepts me for being part wolf and being a monk. My step dad treated me like an outcast. My stepsister treated me the same way. She thinks she good at every thing she does. My step dad tells her that so he can warm up to his dad. I'm a prodigy at every thing I did at the temple. But my dad only cared. No one else but the monks did. I'm a mater at every thing I learned and no one else in my family cares." May-Ling put a hand on her shoulder. Amy I know you're up set. But now you're with people who care about you. We need you now. And right now Zuko really needs you." "Thank you for what you said May-Ling it helped me. Lets get some sleep" Amy said. Early the next mourning Amy heard Iroh. "Amy! May-Ling! Wake up!" Iroh shouted. "We found a healer," Zhao said. The healer looked about 18. She wore a white and red robe with boots. "Hello My name is Ming. I'll be traveling with you from now on." She walked over to Zuko. "How long has he been sick" Ming asked. "About 2 days" Amy said. "Amy I'll need you're help" Ming said. As they were helping Zuko they were talking. "You know Jin-Yee" Amy asked. "Oh yes. The temple is were I learned how to heal. So what do you think of Zuko" Ming asked. "Well he's had a troubled past. But he's smart, brave, and cute" Amy said blushing. "You like him don't you" Ming said. "I guess I do" Amy said. "We have everything we need. Lets go help Zuko." Then they went to heal Zuko.

I changed Anne's name to Amy. It sounds better. I'm still not good at grammar and never will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Then Ming and Amy gave Zuko special tea. "He'll be fine in the mourning" Ming said. Then they all went to sleep. The next mourning after everyone was awake Zuko started waking up.

"Good mourning Zuko. How are you feeling" Amy asked

"I'm fine" Zuko asked.

"Zuko you're cousin Ming is going to be on the journey with us," Iroh said.

Zuko remembered his cousin Ming from his mom's side of the family and that she went away a few years ago.

"Zuko I know we had a few uh fights in the past but thank you for saving my daughter" Zhao said.

"Uh you're welcome" Zuko said.

"And it stopped raining" Amy said.

"Were are we going now" Zuko.

"We're going to a town not to far until we think of something" Ming said.

"And its hidden so people from all of the nations can live there in peace" Iroh said.

So they got up on their horses and went off.

That's all I could think of for now. I hope my grammars a bit better. Read and reply.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Amy started to hear something. "I can hear noise from that direction."

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked.

"The paw print on the back of my neck gave me wolf powers. I barley miss a noise" Amy said.

"Then we're near the village," Ming said.

Then they saw the village. They rode to a Chinese looking building. After they were settled in they went to look at town. Amy and Zuko meet some kids and were playing a bending ball game that's like soccer. Iroh later came on to see how things were.

"Do you like the game Zuko" Amy asked.

"Yeah but I'm not used to playing with out shoes" Zuko said.

"You'll get used to it trust me" Amy said.

They continued playing until one of the windows broke.

"It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur. And to seek to restore honor.

" Iroh said.

Then some one came at the window.

"Just wait till I tell the leader. You'll wish you had never been born" the woman said.

"But not this time. Run" Iroh said.

All the kids grabbed their shoes and ran. When Amy, Zuko, and Iroh got back to the houses they collapse out of exhaustion.

"Why don't we go get ready for dinner" Amy said.

"Sounds good" Iroh said.


	8. Chapter 8

When Zhao and May-Ling came back dinner was ready. Ming didn't come back until later. "Wear were you" Zuko asked.

"With this guy I meet today. His name is Jee Ying" Ming said.

"What's he like" Amy asked.

"He's a firebender. Oh Amy can you help me at the healers hut tomorrow" Ming asked.

"Sure Amy" said. The next day Amy helped out and meat Jee Yin. His hair was black and had hazel eyes and tanned skin. He wore a red robe and red boots. A few weeks after that Ming started throwing up every mourning. "Ming have you been feeling well lately" Amy asked. "No I keep throwing up every mourning. I need you to take me to a healer" Ming said. Later that day when everyone else was back Ming was sleeping. "How sick is Ming" Iroh asked. "Well she not really sick" Amy said. "What's she sick with" Zuko asked. "Well uh she's actually um pregnant" Amy said. "She's pregnant" Iroh shouted. "Yeah. The baby is due in the summer of fall," Amy said. "How many months" Zhao asked. "One month" Amy said. "Well since she's pregnant she'll have to stay here while we're on the journey," Zhao said. "Why" Zuko asked. Because none of us can help her deliver the baby" Zhao said "Don't worry I helped the monks deliver lots of babies back at the temple" Amy said. "We got some information. Were taking a ship to the North Pole" Zuko said. "When do we leave?" Amy said. "Tomorrow mourning" Iroh said. "We better pack up now so we'll be ready in the mourning" Zuko said.

That's all I can think of for now. I don't know if the baby should be a boy or girl yet. You can vote in reviews the most votes is whether the baby is a boy or girl. And please some name suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

The next mourning they all left for the North Pole. "I'm not trying to complain but can we go any faster," Zhao said.

"I have an Idea lets get on you're back and you can fly us to the North Pole" Zuko said.

"Alright we're all a bit tiered from traveling so long," Iroh said. "We'll stop here and rest.

That night as every on was making camp Ming was in the forest collecting firewood. Then she saw something weird. It was a cave with a white glow. Then she went inside. As she got into the cave further into the cave she saw snow every were.

"How could it be winter? Its spring." She is walking when she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said. "Its alright. What are you?" this person said.

"I'm a women what are you" She asked. "I'm Mr.Tumis. I'm a faun. And you are in Narnia" he said.

"Narnia what's that?" Ming asked.

"The lands were standing on right now. From that lamp post to Carparavel" He said.

"Oh thank you. I'll go bring the others with me" she said.

"I'll see you soon" she said.

Then she left and went back to camp. "Ming there you are" Zuko said. ""What took you so long?" Zhao said. "Um well I think we should camp in the woods tonight" she said. "Well we really didn't make camp so we'll go camping in the woods." Amy said.

"Are you insane. The wild animals could kill us," Zhao said. "If we run in to any thing dangerous I'll turn into the wolf spirit and scare them off" Amy said.

Then they went into the woods and made camp. Then when everyone was a sleep Ming got up and went into the cave. Zhao was getting more fire wood went into the cave and entered Narnia.


	10. Chapter 10

When Zhao was in Narnia he started walking around. "Ming. Were are you?" Then he heard bells. Then a sled came and stopped in front of him. He saw a woman with a crown that looked like icicles sticking up. She wore a white dress with furs on it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the once great Admiral Zhao," he said.

"Are you some sort of small giant?" she asked.

"No. I'm a man," he said.

"A man. Come here. You must be cold," she said. "I am the Queen of Narnia. Is anyone else traveling with you," she asked.

"Yes. My daughter May-Ling. General Iroh, his nephew Prince Zuko, his cousin Ming, and a monk girl named Amy."

"Zhao would you like something hot to drink" she asked.

"Yes" Zhao said. She let a drop of liquid come out of her bottle and there was a cup filled with jasmine tea. She told he servant to get it.

"What is you're favorite food" she asked.

"Roast Duck" Zhao said. She let another drop of liquid come out of her bottle. Then roast duck was in a dish in front of him.

"So Zhao I was wondering if you would like to bring the others with you" she asked. "And become king of Narnia someday."

"Well we're trying to get to the North Pole and I'm not interested in becoming a leader" he said.

"But I don't have an heir. You do. And a king needs advisors and war leaders" She said.

"When you do come with the others go to the white bears there are my secret police they will take you and the others to me" she said.

"I have to go" I will see you when the time comes" she said before he got off and left. The he saw Ming. She told him about Mr.Tumnis and how the White Witch has done nothing to him for being with her. When they were back at camp Ming told them about Narnia and that Zhao was there. But when they asked Zhao he said he was gathering firewood and that Ming must have been dreaming. Ming agreed because she didn't want others to think she was insane. Then an owl landed the ground with a letter in its mouth. It was addressed to Amy. "Its from the monks" she said. "It says since you are a master and on a big mission you can continue and stay with them were they will remain permanently or when its finished come back to the temple. What ever choice you make will be respected." "Amy if you want to go back we all understand" Zuko said. "No I'm staying with you guys. She replied to the letter saying she would stay. They decided they would stay were there camp was until the monks said they got the letter. After it was sent everyone started making camp. "Thank you Amy for staying with us" Iroh said. "I don't feel right" Amy said. Her vision got blurry and she passed out. "Amy!" Iroh said. He rushed over to her to find out what was wrong with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Then Zuko came over. "Uncle what happened to Amy?"

"She just passed out," Iroh said. "Before she did she said she didn't feel right."

"Well one tent is set up we'll carry Amy back to camp and Ming can help her," Zuko said. Then they both picked her up and carried her back to camp. "Then when Ming saw them she went over to them.

"What happened to Amy?"

"She passed out," Iroh said. Then Amy started to wake up.

"Amy are you ok," Zuko asked.

"Not really. I just want to get into my pajamas and go bed," she said.

"Amy let me help you" Ming said. Ming helped her up and into a tent. Ming helped Amy get into her pajamas witch is a blue t-shirt and brown shorts past her fingertips. Ming helped her into bed. The next day Ming's stomach started to stick out (remember she's pregnant).

"I wonder how Amy is," Zuko said.

"I'll go check on her," Iroh said. When he went in he saw that Amy was pale and sweating.

"Amy do you feel alright" Iroh asked.

"No" Amy said. Iroh went and felt her forehead.

"Uncle how's Amy" Zuko asked.

"Not go. I need you to get me Amy's canteen and a wet cloth with that dish filled with cool water please. Amy has a fever," Iroh said.

"Zuko told the other about Amy and was back in 5 minutes with everything Iroh asked for. "Amy you're burning up. You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down," Iroh said. As he was about to put the cloth on Amy stopped him.

"Iroh is there any water," she asked.

"Here is you're canteen. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out" Iroh said

Amy took the canteen and drank all the water fast. She coughed and lied back down. Iroh put the cloth on her forehead.

"Just sleep Amy you will feel better soon," Iroh said. Amy went to sleep and Iroh started to think he knew what is wrong with her.

I would write more but my step sister is kicking me off. I'll write more tomaro.


	12. Chapter 12

Iroh was making tea for Amy while Zuko was holding the wet cloth on her forehead. She was asleep. Her fever was getting worse in Zuko's opinion. "I think I know what is wrong with her," Iroh said. "What it is? Will she be fine?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. She is going through a metamorphosis just like you"

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Her critical decision. What she said in that letter to the monks. Part of her wanted to return to the monks when the mission was done but one part of her wants her to stay with us. So she is now at war with in her own mind and body."

"Should we tell her as soon as she wakes up" Zuko asked.

"Yes. And I want to know about Amy's past that would cause this" Iroh said.

"How will you do that?" Zuko asked.

"By touching the paw print on the back of her neck. It will let me see the feverish dreams she's having." Then Iroh brought her head up and put his hand on her paw print. He saw what she was dreaming which was flashbacks.

Dream

She was at the place were her boyfriend became the horse spirit. She was just burned. A giant wolf was there. "I have seen greatness in you. When my paw touches the back of you're neck it will make me immortal by there being a connection to the spirits by a human. It will leave a mark that will always be there. When you have chider it will be there. This paw print will make you part wolf. And you're children will be part wolf. We will meet again," the wolf said. Then her boyfriend Brian appeared in front of her dressed as a Native American. "Good bye Amy. I will always be with you." Then they kissed before he faded away. "I'm sorry I failed to protect you." Amy said.

I will continue this dream next time I update.


	13. Chapter 13

When that dream ended Iroh took his hand off. "Well did you find out anything?" Zuko asked.

"No. It's starting from what happened to the one she loved. Maybe this time I'll get something" Iroh said. The he put his hand back on her paw print.

Dream

"Amy since you are part wolf you should be kept away from public at all times." "But Steve" Amy said. She was arguing with her mom and step dad.

"It will be best," said her mother.

"Well dad at least no one will know that you're step daughter is part wolf. You're plan to keep you a famous chief is working," Said her stepsister Sam.

"Is that why you want to keep me from the public. To keep you're bar famous. How could you?"

"Amy don't be like that," said her mother.

"I just lost my boy friend and you go along with him to make people think I don't exists. Well everyone knows I do and that I am part wolf."

"Face it Amy you're jealous because we're special and you're an outcast." said Sam.

"How could you do this to me. After what I've been going threw after I lost Brian" Amy said.

"Its your own fault Amy. You should have been better at protecting him. You're a black belt. Not that it matters."

"You know what I'm going to live with my dad. He still loves me. And he loves me for who I am even if I am part wolf" Amy said. The she grabbed her bag full of cloths and ran out the door.

When that dream ended Iroh took his hand off. "I think I know why. Most of her family stopped loving her for who she is" said. Iroh.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Not entirely" Iroh said. "Maybe in the next dream I'll find out more." Iroh put his hand back on her paw print.

Dream

"Fine then go be a savage monk," said Amy's stepfather.

"You don't understand that it's on of my dreams," said Amy.

"Amy think about this," said her mother.

"No I'm leaving and never coming back," Amy said before slamming the door. At the train station Amy was saying goodbye to her dad. "Now remember to write when ever you can," said her dad. "I will. I love you dad." "I love you to Amy. I'm goanna miss you so much." They hugged before Amy left. Then after 3 hour of being on the train she was at the temple. "Hello I am monk Jin Yee." "Are you my guardian while I'm here?" Amy asked. "Yes come you must unpack. Before we get you tattoos on with the special tea. I know about what you've been threw but now you have us as you new family" Jin Yee said. Amy did believe that.


	14. Chapter 14

When that dream ended Iroh took his hand off. "Well uncle?" Zuko asked.

"I know why now. The monks have been like family to her. They loved her for who she is. And by not returning to them later caused this metamorphosism." Then Amy started to wake up.

"Amy you're awake," Zuko said.

"What's that smell?" Amy asked.

"It's the tea. It will make you fell better," Iroh said. "You should know this is not a natural sickness but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh held her up and held the tea to her mouth Amy took a few sips.

"Wha? What's happening" Amy asked.

"You're critical decision. What you said in that letter. There were such conflicts with you're image of you're self that you are now at war with in your own mind and body." Iroh held the teacup so she could get a few more sips.

"What's that mean?" Amy asked. She started coughing and lied back down.

"You are going threw a metamorphosis Amy. It will not be a pleasant experience," Iroh said.

"Amy I have been through this before. When you come out of it you will be the beautiful girl you were always meant to be," Zuko said. That was all Amy heard before she fell asleep. Iroh went to get more water.

"How long do you think Amy will be sick" Zhao asked.

"I don't know. She has a bad fever. It was caused by a metamorphosism," Iroh said.

"Then her fever should be gone in a few days," Ming said. Iroh came back with the water and walked over to Amy and felt her forehead.

"Well uncle? Is her fever any better?" Zuko asked.

"No. Not really. But his will help cool her down" Iroh said. He put the wet cloth on her forehead.

"Uncle I'll stay here and take care of Amy. You should rest."

"Ever since you've met Amy you have been not you're self. I see you are falling in love with her aren't you."

'NO! Were just good friends."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm uh hot."

"You know that's not true."

"Maybe I do love her. Just go get some rest."

"I'll see you in the mourning Zuko."


	15. Chapter 15

The next mourning Iroh walked to Amy's tent to see how Amy was doing. The he saw that Zuko was asleep on a chair thingy. He saw that there was a dark purple ling under Zuko's right eye.

"Zuko. Zuko wake up." The Zuko woke up.

"What uncle?" Zuko asked.

"How long were you up last night?"

"A long time. Amy's fever started to get bad. Really bad. I think she started dehydrating.

It took me a while to get her fever down a little. I went to sleep about an hour."

Iroh rushed over and felt Amy's forehead.

"Well she still has a fever but it's not bad. I think Ming should look at her."

Then Ming came in and looked at her. Then started crushing herbs into a tea.

"Well I think she got a little dehydrated. Thankfully Zuko knew what to do. This tea will help her recover faster. She'll need lots of rest for a few days."

Then Amy started waking up.

"What happened? All I can remember is being chase by a black spirit. Then being told about a destiny that I had to fulfill. After that the dream ended."

"I was afraid this would happen," said Iroh. "Since you are part spirit as you're dreams become worse you're fever gets worse. In you're dreams you are told about you're destiny."

"So what does my dream mean?"

"I'm not sure but we will find out when the time comes" Iroh said.

"I think we should let Amy sleep. I'll take care of her"

"It would be a good idea Zuko has not gotten much sleep."

"Wait Zuko thank you helping me last night" Amy said blushing.

"Oh well thank you" Said Zuko blushing also.

When Zuko got to his tent he collapsed on the bed happy.


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later Zuko woke up. After he left his tent he ran into Zhao.

"Is Amy any better?"

"No. Last night her fever was getting bad. So bad she started dehydrating."

"Is she fine now?"

"Mostly. Her fever is down."

Mean while in Amy's tent Ming was caring for her. Amy told her about what happened with her Boy friend.

"That would explain why your fever is getting a little higher. Its because you're falling love with Zuko. It was in such conflict with your self about what happened that now you are in another war with your own mind and body."

"What's that mean?" Amy said before coughing.

"It has made your metamorphosis a little worse. But when you come out of it you will have no guilt of falling in love again." Ming held the wet rag on her forehead as she feel asleep.

Mean while Zuko and Zhao were fishing and talking.

"So do you like Amy?" Zhao asked

"Only as a friend."

"Why were you up almost all night helping her?"

"Because she's getting us to safety and staying with us."

"I can tell your lying."

"How?"

"You are blushing."

"I'm not."

"He is right Zuko" Zuko turned to see his uncle.

"How many times do I have to say it? I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"Zuko you are saying that because you think Amy doesn't. But I think her metamorphosis is part of the guilt for loving you after the lose of her love."

"Well I think I love her. Do I?"


	17. Chapter 17

3 Days had passed since Amy's fever got worse. She got better every day. And Ming's stomach started showing a little more. On the fourth day Zuko went to check on her. When he got inside she was gone.

"Where's Amy?"

"She went fishing. Her fever is gone," Ming said.

Then Zuko went to the pond and saw her fishing.

"Hi Zuko. How are you doing?" My asked.

"Fine. Ming says your fever is gone."

"Yeah. I've realized that the monks will always respect the choices I make. And that it's okay to move on when you lose someone you love."

They were leaning into kiss when they heard shouting.

"Zuko we just spotted Azula. We have to leave," Iroh said.

Then they packed up camp and got on their horses. They ran into the cave were Ming and Zhao were. Then they saw that Narnia was real.

I know its short but I couldn't think of anything else and I'm leaving to go to the movies soon.


	18. Chapter 18

"I guess you were right Ming," Said Amy. "Sorry we didn't believe you"

"Well I did sound a little crazy."

"Wait Zhao didn't you say that Ming see you here."

"Well maybe but-"

"You lied. You made her look crazy. You better say you're sorry."

"Alright I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We're here now and should find a place to stay. I know lets go to Mr.Tumnis."

"That sounds fine. But we can't go dressed like this in the snow."

"Don't worry. The monks gave me stuff if we ever got in to snow. Everyone put these capes on. They'll keep us really warm."

They started riding till they got to Tumnises house. It was deserted and empty.

"What happened?"

"I'm sure. Ming stays here with May-Ling. Everyone else start searching."\

They started searching until Zuko found a note.

"Hey I found something!"

Then Amy started reading it.

"This is stated the Fawn Tumnis has been arrested for the crime of fraternizing with humans. Singed Alkali caption of the secret white bear police. Long live the queen."

"Who is this queen Ming," asked Zuko.

"She's not a queen. She's the white witch. She makes it always winter and never Christmas. We've got to save him."

"She's too powerful. We'll have to find another way."

They went outside and saw a beaver.

"Here boy. (makes clicking noise)Here boy."

Then Zuko held out his hand.

"Well I aint goanna smell it if that's what you're wondering."

Everyone was wide eyed and speechless.

"It's a talking beaver."

"Is there a girl named Ming."

"That would be me," Ming said as she stepped forward. Then the beaver handed her a bag.

"That's the bag I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnis. He got to me before they took him."

"Is he okay?

"We need to talk about this somewhere else."

"Why though?"

"It's the trees. Some of them are on 'her' side."

"Come on. Let's go."

They followed ho till they got to a dam.

"Beaver is that you. If you've been out with that Badger again I'll-"

She stopped as soon as she saw everyone.

"Those aren't Badgers. I thought I would never live to see the day. Look at my fur. You couldn't give me 10 minutes to do my fur. Oh come inside."

"They all went inside to discuss things.


End file.
